In the Halls of Dalton
by LiGi
Summary: A selection of unrelated snapshots about life at Dalton Academy. Based off one word prompts and featuring various Warblers and pairings. New ones posted as and when I write them. Latest: 3. Storm
1. Mirror

**A/N – Hi everyone, welcome to my drabble/one-shot collection! Just a quick introduction before I let you get to the stories…**

**This is a collection of short stories based off one word prompts. All take place at Dalton Academy and feature various Warblers and various pairings. They are not linked together… well mostly. Also, I very much doubt I will write anything over T-rating, but if I do, I'll warn beforehand.**

**I hope you enjoy these random little stories and please feel free to send me any one word prompts you'd like to see (although I can't guarantee I'll write all prompts I'm given, they have to inspire me!)**

**Ok, enough of me rambling… onto the stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did it would be set at Dalton not McKinley and the Warblers would be the main characters with the occasional appearances from New Directions, rather than the other way around.**

* * *

**Mirror  
**_Characters – Nick, Jeff, Blaine_

"I still can't get it right!" Nick whined, frowning at his reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door.

Jeff and Blaine looked up from their textbooks, Jeff rolling his eyes and Blaine looking confused.

"What can't you get right?" Blaine asked. Nick turned away from the mirror and pouted at Blaine.

"That silly little spin thing that you added to our choreography," he explained grumpily.

"Keep practising," Jeff put in. Nick glared at him.

"I _am_ practising. But I'm not getting any better."

Nick turned back to the mirror and watched his reflection intently as he did the quick side-steps and clicks that preceded the spin in the dance. Then he spun, wobbled and only just regained his feet before falling into his desk. He once more turned to scowl at Blaine.

"See!" He huffed. "It keeps going wrong!"

Blaine clicked the cap onto his pen, dropped it onto his book and stood up from where he was lying on his stomach on the floor. He moved Nick's desk chair over so he had more space then stood in front of Nick.

"Watch."

He did the side-steps, then glanced quickly at Nick before performing a perfect spin into the grapevine step. He smiled up at Nick, but the other boy just grimaced.

"I know what it's _supposed_ to look like, but I just can't _do_ that!"

"Do it again and I'll point out all the things you're doing wrong," Blaine offered.

"Gee, thanks, Blaine," Nick said sarcastically as Jeff snorted.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Blaine smacked Nick's arm, and Nick finally grinned.

"Ok, here goes."

Jeff looked up from his assignment again, just as Nick was over balancing after the spin. Blaine caught him and quickly stopped him falling down. Nick let out a frustrated noise and ran a hand through his hair, tugging his bangs.

"Why can't I do it?" he whined.

"It's your left foot that's the problem," Blaine said. "You don't stop the spin right."

Blaine demonstrated the spin again, pointing down at his left foot as the spin ended and he stopped with his feet shoulder width apart so that he kept his balance. He then moved his left foot so it was up against his right.

"This is where _your_ feet end up after the spin. That's why you fall." He moved his feet back to where they should be.

"Huh." Nick set his feet shoulder width apart like Blaine's. "Ok, I can do that."

Nick tried the spin again; he still ended with his feet together, but quickly stepped to the side with his left to avoid falling. Blaine just raised one eyebrow.

"You've got to really plant your foot to the ground." Blaine demonstrated again, stamping to show his point. "But don't stamp, obviously."

At least this time when Nick tried it, he almost landed the spin right. Blaine grinned and Jeff clapped. Nick stuck his tongue out at Jeff.

"Hey, don't be patronising, Jeffrey!"

"But it's easy," Jeff said with a fond smile.

"Stop being so smug. You do it."

Jeff shrugged, put his pen down, stood up and walked over to Nick and Blaine. Without a word, he executed a perfect spin then did the grapevine back to his bed and sat down again, picking up his pen before turning to grin at Nick.

"Like that you mean?"

"Ok, you can go away now," Nick grumbled, a tiny smile trying to break across his face.

"Just keep practising in the mirror, Nicky," Jeff told him.

"Yeah, look at your feet in the mirror, so that you're not unbalanced by looking down at them," Blaine added.

Nick sighed as Blaine went back over to his school books and lay down again.

He turned back to the mirror, glaring at his green-socked feet in the reflection.

* * *

**A/N – So, there is the first one! I hope you liked it. Just a quick note here to say please review, and I'll see you soon with the next drabble!**


	2. Brother

**A/N – Wow, the Glee fandom is **_**really**_** busy! My last fandom was a tiny one, only two or three stories published a week. Any new fic was on the first page for several **_**months**_** before it got knocked onto the next page by newer fics. The Glee fandom however… new fics are published so often that twenty-four **_**hours**_** after I published this story it was onto page seven! I am absolutely astounded, it's amazing, go Gleeks!**

**Anyway, this is the last author's note this story will have (unless I have something I really want to share!) so it will be just uninterrupted stories from now on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters of the Warblers.**

* * *

**Brother  
**_Characters – Wes, Blaine_

Wes put a cup of mint tea onto his tray beside his book and turned away from the serving area, then walked into the dining room. Most of the tables were empty, it was still early on a Friday morning and after four days of getting up early for breakfast, this was the day when lots of the boys started flagging.

None of the other Warblers were here, only Jeff got up this early but on Fridays he had swim practice before breakfast.

Wes was about to sit at his usual table, beside the window which faced the lake, when he noticed a familiar small figure.

Blaine was hunched over a table in the corner, his cell phone pressed to his ear. Wes didn't want to interrupt or invade the other boy's privacy but the expression on Blaine's face was a mixture of hurt and anger which made Wes want to step in and help.

He set his tray down at the table next to Blaine's, opening his book but not really looking at it. Instead, he listened unobtrusively to Blaine's side of the conversation, hating himself for prying, but feeling a need to know what it was that was being said to give Blaine that expression.

"I'm not being selfish," Blaine hissed. "He had plans with me first!"

Blaine's hand not holding the cell was curled into a fist and he bit his lip as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Why is that more important? I'm his brother! He should want to spend time with me… and we planned this ages ago, he can't just cancel it because he'd rather go out with her."

Oh dear, Wes could now guess what it was that was making Blaine look so uncharacteristically unhappy. His brother had cancelled plans with him, again. Blaine had been looking forward to his weekend with Cooper all week, telling the other Warblers excitedly about how Cooper and he were famous for their 'duelling Simon Le Bon' performances, and promising them a song.

"No, _he's_ the one not being fair. He can see her anytime he likes, but I only get to see him occasionally as it is. Why can't he see her next week?"

This was one of the problems with Dalton; being a boarding school, most of the boys were away from their families for long periods of time and it did tend to take its toll on many of them after a while.

"I just want one weekend with my brother, where he's thinking about _me_! Not some stupid audition or some girlfriend who will probably only last a few weeks anyway!"

Blaine banged his fist on the table.

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Blaine cried, probably louder than he intended as he then quickly glanced around the room to check no one was looking at him. Wes ducked his head further into his book, pretending to read.

"No! Even if I had a…" he paused for the scarcest of moments, then continued speaking with a quick shake of his head. "… _girlfriend_ …" he squeezed his eyes shut and huffed, but was obviously deciding now was not the time to have _that_ particular argument again. "Even then, I wouldn't cancel plans with Coop to see her instead. I'd put my brother first. Because that's where he should belong!"

A second later Blaine hissed, "I'm not childish," and then hung up the call.

Wes glanced over again as he heard a thud. Blaine had dropped his forehead down onto the table. Blaine groaned and threw his cell phone down onto the table.

Giving him a few seconds, Wes folded over the corner of his page and put the book on his tray.

Then got up and went to sit beside Blaine, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine turned his head, keeping his forehead in contact with the table and looked up at him. He was pouting slightly and his eyes looked miserable.

"You ok?" Wes asked, trying to pretend he hadn't just been listening to Blaine's conversation.

"He's not coming."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," was all Wes could say.

"He's going for a weekend trip to Vermont, with his girlfriend," Blaine said bitterly. Wes rubbed Blaine's shoulder sympathetically. "You know what my mom said? She said when I have a girlfriend I'll understand why love comes first."

"Blaine," Wes started, putting an arm over the small boy's shoulders. "I know it's not the same, I know you want to see Cooper, but how about _we_ go out tomorrow? Me, you, David, Nick and Jeff, Thad, Trent. We'll have a boys' day, whatever you want."

"Coop said we'd go bowling. I said it would be lame. But…" Blaine shrugged and one side of his mouth quirked up in a sort of smile. "Might be fun with you guys."

"Atta boy."

"You guys are more like brothers to me than Cooper anyway," Blaine muttered. Wes just pulled Blaine into a fierce hug.

* * *

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it, please review, and remember you can prompt me any words you'd like to see me write! Ciao! **


	3. Storm

**Storm  
**_Characters – Jeff, Nick [Niff]_

"Look at it, Jeffie!" Nick's voice was full of reverence as he stared out of the window.

Jeff glanced up from his chemistry homework and smiled. His boyfriend was kneeling on the window seat, watching the rapidly building storm clouds in delight, his nose almost pressed against the glass. He looked like a kid staring into a candy store window.

"Great, rain," Jeff sighed.

"It's going to be glorious."

Jeff had never understood Nick's fascination with storms. Personally, he found them irritating. They blocked out the sun, making everything dark and gloomy; it rained so hard that you were trapped indoors; and often they killed the power. But Nick loved it.

The blond turned back to his homework assignment, ignoring Nick, until the brunet looked over his shoulder and grinned at Jeff.

"Jeff…" he said slowly, in the way that meant he wanted something. "Can we go outside?"

"Really?" Jeff grimaced.

"Please Jeff!"

Nick stood up from the window seat and sauntered over to stand behind Jeff, leaning down to kiss his shoulder, then up his neck until he reached his ear.

"We can do something you like afterwards… you know how energized storms make me," he whispered huskily into Jeff's ear, his breath hot.

Jeff groaned, half from pleasure, half from annoyance, Nick did this every time there was a big storm, and Jeff always caved. He put the cap on his pen and put it between the pages of his textbook, standing up and turning to wind his arms around Nick's waist, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug.

"Fine, but when the rain gets too heavy I'm coming back inside."

"Love you Jeffie." Nick pulled away from the hug and grabbed Jeff's hand.

"You'd better," Jeff grumbled before smiling and letting Nick drag him out of the common room and to the hall where there were several rows of coat hooks lining the walls.

Jeff quickly found his jacket as Nick hurriedly pulled on a hoodie – which Jeff noticed was his, the sleeves were too long for Nick.

Nick was grinning his ridiculously gorgeous grin as Jeff opened the door for him, taking his hand again and leading him to the quad. They sat on one of the stone tables and looked up at the sky, watching as the sky grew darker and darker by the second. Nick leant his head on Jeff's shoulder and Jeff put an arm around him.

When the first flash of lightning lit up the sky, Nick shuddered with excitement and began slowly counting under his breath. He only got to four before the crash of thunder followed.

"Four miles away," he muttered, and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork," Jeff told him, earning himself a light smack to the back of the head.

The next flash of lightning was a perfect fork shape slicing across the sky and Nick leant so far back to look up that he fell backwards and lay on the table, bringing Jeff down with him. The thunder was only one second behind this time and bought the rain with it.

"Ugh, can we go inside now?" Jeff asked as the rain splashed down onto him.

"Not yet." Nick closed his eyes, happily letting the rain wash over his face.

_Only for you_, Jeff thought, watching Nick's smile widen and his eyes shoot open when another flash and crash, by now near enough simultaneous, shook them.

"Isn't it just beautiful though?"

"Yeah it is," Jeff answered immediately, still looking at Nick.

Nick turned to him with a smirk. "I meant the lightning."

"I know you did." Jeff paused for effect. "But I meant you."

Nick moved closer to Jeff, placing a soft kiss against his lips. The rain began pouring heavily, drenching through their clothes.

"You're lucky you're sweet enough to get away with such a clichéd line," Nick said fondly, kissing Jeff again.

Jeff's nose crinkled and he blushed, an instant reaction whenever Nick called him sweet.

By this point the lightning was almost constant, and the rain was pelting down in huge drops. Jeff's bangs were plastered to his forehead and Nick's hoodie was soaked through. Although Nick tried to hide it, Jeff noticed that the brunet was shivering. He sat up and pulled the other boy to his chest.

"Come on Nicky, let's go inside before you freeze."

"I'm f-fine." Nick cringed at the sound of his chattering teeth.

"Why didn't you put a proper jacket on?" Jeff pulled his jacket off and draped it over Nick's shoulders. Then grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him off the table and led him back to the door.

"Now you're getting wet!" Nick cried. "And I'm already wet so it's pointless to try and keep me dry," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm being a gentleman."

Together they ran back towards the dormitory building, Jeff tugging Nick's hand whenever Nick stopped to look up at the sky again. When they got inside, Nick hung Jeff's jacket back where it had been, then wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered. Jeff tried to stop himself shivering as well, but he was _really_ cold.

Nick pulled Jeff to him, rubbing his arms to try and warm him up.

"Thank you," Nick said sincerely, and Jeff kissed him again, enjoying the heat of the other boy's mouth. Nick kissed down Jeff's jaw, his breath hot on Jeff's cold skin, making Jeff quiver.

"Come on," Nick whispered, the husky tone back in his voice. "Let's go and get out of these wet clothes."


End file.
